Diabroticine beetles are a significant problem during the growth of, inter alia, corn (field, pop, seed, and sweet), beans, Cucurbitaceae (including cucumbers, melons, squash, and pumpkins), peanuts, peas, potatoes, and sweet potatoes. Corn is conveniently used to describe the effects of diabroticine beetles. These pests are the direct or indirect (i.e., as a vector for bacteria and inoculation of melons and squash) cause of millions of dollars of crop and garden damage annually. Damage by these beetles has continued despite over 30 years of attempts at control.
Diabroticine beetles encompass multivoltine and univoltine species. Multivoltine species (e.g., the southern corn rootworm) can produce up to 3 generations a year. Univoltine species (e.g., northern and western corn rootworm) have a life cycle that starts with eggs laid 4-24 inches below the soil surface in the Fall. In early Spring and over the course of several weeks, the larvae (a form of immature beetle) hatch and begin to feed on nearby roots thereby destroying the root's anchoring abilities and the microhairs responsible for mineral, nutrients, and water assimilation. If the plant roots have not been so damaged that the plants falls over, the yield from the affected plants is reduced due to impaired nutrition.
After feeding, the diabroticine larvae pupate and emerge from the ground as adult beetles. Univoltinc beetles emerge at some time during mid July through August (depending on local climate). Male diabroticine beetles emerge about 1 week before the females (week 1) which, in turn, emerge at about the same time as corn silks emerge. Because the fresh silks emit a number of volatile agents which are attractive to both the male and female beetles, the 7-10 days of silking represents a period of high feeding activity for the beetles. The beetles immediately begin to migrate up the stalk toward the leaves, ears, and silks. This compulsion is quite strong since there is evidence that the beetles will not move down the corn stalk in response to attractants. Throughout this period, the beetles feed and mate.
The key to control of the diabroticine beetles is to disrupt the life cycle by affecting the immature and/or adult beetles. One method known in the art as "banding" refers to the practice of trying to control the larvae by applying a contact insecticide in or along a furrow containing planted seeds. The theory behind banding is that larvae will enter the treated area when searching for roots and die due to contact with the insecticide.
Unfortunately, microbial attack impairs the efficacy of insecticides in the soil well before all the larvae have had time to hatch and enter the treated band. Concerns for groundwater contamination, the impact on nontarget organisms (e.g., bird kill), and the hazards of human exposure to the toxic insecticides all restrict the use of soil insecticides that might be capable of surviving in the soil through the larval feeding stage.
The effectiveness of banding is also limited by the plants themselves. Plant roots often extend well beyond the treated band leaving the roots vulnerable to attack.
It has been proposed to use the tissue of dried gourds from the Cucurbitale order in combination with 0.01-10% by weight (wt %) of an insecticide to make a lethal bait for the control of diabroticine beetles. Due to genetic evolution, corn rootworm larvae have evolved to compulsively feed on cucurbitacins.
From Canadian Patent No. 1,195,922, the bitter tasting cucurbitacins in the gourd tissue acts as a compulsive feeding stimulant for diabroticine beetles but is a feeding deterrent to beneficial insects. By coating the gourd tissues with an insecticide according to the teachings of the disclosure, it was asserted that the beetles would compulsively consume a lethal quantity of insecticide.
It would be desirable to have a bait formulation that would provide a high level of efficacy against immature and mature diabroticine beetles when applied through conventional application equipment as a sprayable aqueous solution, as well as when applied as a dry granular bait.
Many baits are made by spray drying a mixture of materials to form a particulate solid. Spray drying is performed typically by passing an aqueous slurry of ground AI and a binder material (usually a number of materials based on alkylnaphthylene or alkylformaldehyde condensate, calcium silicate, kaolinite, diatomaceous clays) through a nozzle into a tower. The droplets are dried at a temperature of about 150.degree. C. As the water is vaporized, the slurry droplets form the particulate product and are collected. Despite the high temperature drying, contact between the slurry water and the amount of residual adsorbed water in the binder can degrade many useful insecticides during storage.
It would be useful to have a manufacturing process that eliminated the need for contact with water to produce a bait that did not exhibit insecticide degradation due to hydrolysis.